


I just died in your arms tonight

by FromThePinnacleToTheFridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Smut, Wedding Night, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge/pseuds/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge
Summary: I wrote this instead of sleeping. Its terrible I know. You're welcome  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	I just died in your arms tonight

She shuffled behind the doors, afraid, yet somehow excited, if that was at all possible. Her stomach doing flips, her heart hammering in her chest. She brought her hand up to rest on the silk of her dress, in an attempt to calm it. The silk was slightly warmed by her body heat. She caught her own reflection in a mirror to the side of the double doors. Her face pale, and even paler against the red and black of her wedding dress. She brushed her hand delicately over the embellishments, and up to move past her clavicle and to the necklace that she wore. A single ruby hung from it, its weight she could feel against her chest. She breathed, trying to take in all of the information the mirror was showing her. She didn’t look bad, in fact, she had never worn something so pretty, so fitting, as though it was crafted by a deity just for her. She loved it. 

“Ahem.” Her father brought her attention to him. “Get into position, I won’t have you screw this up.”  
“Yes father.” She straightened out her dress, but before she could tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear, her father took her arm and the doors opened. The opening of the double doors signaled for the music to begin. It was time.

She found she suddenly could not breathe, her heart was beating so fast, it was as though it was trying to escape from her rib cage. She thought that she would have a heart attack before she even reached the altar. She walked at a medium pace, her father’s grip on her hand and arm keeping her from slowing or stopping altogether. All eyes were on her. Some seemed bored, as though they had been to a few weddings, she couldn’t blame them. Others had pity in their eyes, toward her, knowing who her soon to be husband would be. Part of her wanted to run far away from the prying eyes that surrounded her in every direction. There was a hierarchy to the seating, at the far back were the low ranking soldiers, the middle seated the medium ranks, and at the front sat the Generals and the Emperors of the galaxy and The First Order.

She pried her eyes away from them all and focused on the three individuals stood at the altar. There was the High Priest, General Armitage Hux, and her husband to be…Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. His eyes bore into her soul, and she wanted to look away, to undo years of training and etiquette. She found she couldn’t. No, she wouldn’t.

She was promised to him just a few years ago. A surprise gift from Snoke, but his death had caused chaos and it wasn’t until three years ago, the promise was revealed. She had guessed that pressure on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s side was the reason for their eventual betrothal. She had been sent for by him. Once a month for those three years, they met, they talked. Supreme Leader Ren stated his reason for doing so at their last visit. He told her he did not want to marry someone he had never met, and he thought she would appreciate the sentiment. She agreed with him. It was a unanimous decision then, to have the wedding go ahead.

She couldn’t help but be nervous however. Her mind seemed to play tricks with her, trying to convince her that he was only being nice to her, so she would agree to marry him, and then afterwards, he would treat her terribly. She had no control of her imaginative mind, she had grown to hear of the legends of Kylo Ren, and his crimes against humanity. She would have to be stupid not to be suspicious. Yet she found his dark eyes, taking in only her, to make her warm inside, and prideful.

“We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Bria of house Veruna…” She couldn’t focus on the priests voice, only the man stood in front of her, holding both of her hands in his large warm ones. The thought of his large hands, moving over her… his smirk stopped her fantasy before it could go any further. She hoped he was just smirking without a reason, though her knowledge of those with the gift of the force shattered that hope.  
“Do you, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, take thee Bria of House Veruna to be your wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Kylo brought his hand up to her face, before tucking the lock of stray hair behind her ear.  
“I do.” His deep voice swam into her ears, and sent a shiver down her spine.  
“Do you, Bria of House Veruna take thee Supreme Leader Kylo Ren to be your Husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath. “I do.” They exchanged rings, and Bria couldn’t get the warmth of Kylo away from her mind.  
“I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Bria’s stomach sank. Sure they had met before, but they had never kissed, or hugged, or done anything at all intimate. She wanted to throw up, anxiety began to take over, but then Kylo leaned forward. The kiss was chaste, but the look in Kylo’s eyes afterwards showed her he was teasing her, playing a game.

He took her hand in his and they made their way down the aisle, confetti being thrown at them. The reception went by rather quickly, and it wasn’t until a waiter had come over to their table to take away her half eaten dinner that she realized it was the evening. The waiter replaced her plate with a glass of champagne. She sniffed the drink, before chugging it all at once. It earned her a pat on the leg, from Kylo, who again smirked at her reaction, and how the redness of her face went darker as he stared at her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the first dance of the evening.”

Kylo grabbed her hand, and they made their way to the center of the dance floor. Kylo snaked his arm around her back, and Bria brought her arm to rest around the back of Kylo’s neck, her hand sliding through his hair. She wanted to do it again, however, she was sure that the spectators that surrounded them would find it in bad taste. Kylo took her hand again and they began the dance. It was slow, painfully slow to Bria. Though, she did enjoy being close to Kylo, feeling his warmth again, his soft words in her ear, his hands on her waist. She was beginning to enjoy it, when the music stopped and everyone else joined in. She held him close, not wanting to dance with anyone else.  
“Don’t worry.” He whispered into her ear. “I won’t let them.”

The night went by, and the dance floor soon filtered out. Bria let out a small yawn, she and Kylo were still dancing, wrapped around one another. She nearly screamed as she was lifted up into Kylo’s arms.  
“It’s late.” He said as he carried her to their room. Though she had been sleepy moments ago, she was fully awake now. Her mind flowed with the possibilities of what would happen when they reached their room, she knew all about what happened on people’s wedding nights. She suddenly grew self conscious, almost ashamed. It was a condition of her betrothal that she was banned from laying with any other than the one that she had been promised to. She doubted that rule had applied to Kylo, however, and she worried that she would not be able to live up to any others that he had lay with.

They reached the room and the doors swung open, revealing an extravagant suite. The walls were adorned with marble pillars and gold floral embellishments. The centre of the room had a large crystal chandelier hanging above. Here eyes moved around until they rested upon the very large bed. She began to panic, now she was really struggling to breathe. Her breathing became ragged and Kylo had noticed.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, his tone caring.  
“Can’t. Breathe. Can you. Loosen. My. Corset.”  
“Of course.”  
She turned her back to him, as he got to work loosening the back of her corset. She took a few deep breaths before her lungs went back to their normal rhythm. She sat down on the Chaise Lounge.  
“You’re nervous, I can feel it.” Kylo spoke, kneeling in front of her.  
“I’m sorry, It’s just, I’ve never…”  
“Me neither.” Bria was shocked at his confession.  
“But, you’re so…”  
“I’m so?”  
“Beautiful.” She let out, breathless. He brought his face closer to her own, his eye’s again staring straight into hers. His large hand cupped her cheek, while his other hand he placed over hers. This kiss was different than the one at the altar. It was slow and soft, and Bria didn’t want it to end. They both stayed there for a little while, exploring each others mouth’s for the first time. Bria had a feeling that tonight would hold a lot of firsts for them both.

Kylo moved up from kneeling on the floor, and sat up onto the chaise lounge. He began to slide his hand down Bria’s back, slowly undoing the lace that brought her corset together. She could feel his every move, but she was too caught up in his kiss to be worried. Here with him, she felt safe. She knew he would keep her safe. He broke the kiss and began to suck at her neck. She could no longer hold in her lust as she moaned. It sliced into Kylo as he found it made his entire body tingle.

Before long, he had undone her corset, and Bria could feel the lack of pressure on her ribs and back. It was freeing. She found herself sitting on the Chaise Lounge still, holding her now untied gown to her chest, shy. Kylo could read this, and decided to undress himself, to ease her. He undid the buttons on his uniform jacket, and took it off with ease, next, he removed his shirt. Bria’s heart fluttered at the sight of his bare chest, his shoulders large, the muscles of his biceps flexing as he started to undo his belt. She stood up, and he stopped. 

Her eye’s never left his, as she made her way over to him, her dress only just staying on her body. She brought her hand down to the belt of his pants, and she began to unbuckle his belt. Slipping it off slowly, teasing him. Then, she moved to the buttons, and zipper. She undid them with ease. Kylo shuffled slightly and his pants fell to the floor. He had already kicked his shoe’s off earlier. He was almost naked in front of her, vulnerable, she thought. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing over his freckles and the variety of muscles. Her hands went to the back of his head, and she ran her hand through his hair. His eyes were black now. She could feel the tension radiating from him. She brought her lips to his again. He let out a surprised moan as she brought her free hand to the front of his boxers. 

She stroked his now growing erection through his underwear. His hips moved slightly into the touch, and his breath began to grow shallow. Once she could feel the bulge firm enough, she pushed his Boxers down, until they slid down his legs. Hand still entwined in the hair at the back of his head, she pulled him toward the bed, as he climbed next to her. She had his erection in her hand, and she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. He grunted, and brought his own hand around hers, to show her how to move her hand around his erection. They both moaned. Once he was sure she had it right, he let go of her hand and leaned back onto his side. She rested on her elbow, pulling his erection back and forth. She started to pump faster, and brought her other hand to squeeze at his base and testicles. 

“F...woah, slow down, if you keep that up I'll be finished real soon.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be, I’m enjoying it, I am, I just don’t want to finish yet.” Kylo reassured her, as he moved her hand from his erection and moved so he was above her. He littered her neck with kisses, slowly moving down until he reached the top of her corset. He looked up to her in question, she nodded at him. He pulled the dress down, until it pooled at the bottom of her legs, before throwing it onto the floor. He licked his lips as he took in the view before him. He moved back up to her chest, before palming at her small breasts, not that he minded, they were perfect. She moaned again and she heard a low growl erupt from Kylo, who brought his mouth to one of her erect nipples. He grazed his teeth over it, and felt Bria shiver, he did the same to the other and began to twirl his tongue around the bud. She writhed this time and Kylo knew she was getting close.

His next destination was south, toward her silk panties. He pulled them off with ease, his eyes looking at Bria’s. She was curious. He brought his mouth to her entrance, before bringing his tongue up, running across her labia and clitoris. He felt her jerk at the sudden bolt of pleasure, and he did it again, getting creative with the patterns he moved his tongue. She cried out, and he pushed a slicked finger into her entrance. There was protest at first, before his finger was granted entrance. He dipped in and out of her, soon with two and three fingers. She was ready, they both knew it.

He brought his erection up to her entrance, and slowly dipped into her, her moans encouraged him to go deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed. He grabbed both of her hands, and brought his forehead to her own. They both stayed there for a moment, relinquishing the feeling of being connected. He began to move, slowly, his member sliding along her walls, building friction that drove them both wild, he shifted up slightly, and she let out a gasp. He focused on that point only for a few minutes, feeling her walls clench around his erection, stronger and stronger until….  
“Kylo!” Her entire body convulsed, and her eyes seemed to roll back into her skull. Kylo took this as his cue to bring more pleasure to her, as he pushed in and out, through her orgasm, sending shock waves of pleasure higher within her. Building her to another orgasm, one that she would share with Kylo. 

They both pushed into each other, becoming one, both seeking out their own pleasure, as well as each other's. Both vibrating and shaking as they reached the peaks of their pleasure simultaneously. Bria’s walls clenched around Kylo’s erection, sending them both to die their little deaths. Kylo slipped out of Bria and fell back into the sheets. He could find no words to describe what they had just done, but he found he didn’t need any, as Bria brought her head to his sweaty chest. Her fingers walking along his stomach and chest.

“I never knew I could feel this way…” Bria spoke first, still high from the experience.  
“I’m glad I get to feel this way with you.” Kylo replied, as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Goodnight Kylo…” Bria yawned, before tucking herself into his chest further.  
“Goodnight, my love.” He smiled before closing his eyes, letting himself succumb to sleep.


End file.
